Assassins Creed Brotherhood
Assassins Creed Brotherhood is an upcoming direct sequel of 2009's Asassins Creed 2, it is a Third-person Action-adventure game. Featuring Ezio once again, the game pictures him, now a legendary master asassin , leading a brotherhood of his in a hunt for Templars. This is also the first game of the series to include a multiplayer mode of any kind.Desmond Miles will appear in this project, as his voice actor Nolan North has admitted to be working on a new unnamed Assassin's Creed game. Following the events of Asassins Creed 2, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze is now a legendary master asassin. However, following a surprise Templar attack on the town of Monteriggioni , led by Cesar Borgia, the Assassins are brought to the verge of extinction, and the Apple lost. With his uncle dead, and his Villa in ruins, Ezio must now travel to Rome, center of corruption, power, and home of the Templar Order in Italy; in order to regain the Apple, and bring the Templar Order to its knees once and for all. Characters Below is a list of known characters to appear in-game; Assassins *Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli *Mario Auditore Knights Templar *Rodrigo Borgia *Cesare Borgia *Lucrezia Borgia Allies *Leonardo da Vinci *Caterina Sforza Multiplayer characters There are ten known multiplayer characters all of which are known to be Templars. *The Doctor *The Courtesan *The Executioner *The Banker *The Priest *The Hunter *The Barber *The Merchant *The Harlequin (limited edition/pre-order exclusive) *The Female Harlequin *The Officer (limited edition/pre-order exclusive) *Giovanni Auditore da Firenze (limited codex edition exclusive, unknown if he's a playable multiplayer character or singleplayer skin) Weapons ;Singleplayer Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood will be featuring many familiar weapons in addition to an array of never before used weapons including the long-awaited crossbow. *Longswords *Crossbow *Double Hidden Blades *Poison Darts *Hidden Gun(s) *Spears, Halberds and Pikes *Throwing Knives *Warhammers and Maces *Calivers *Wheellock Pistols *Axes ;Multiplayer *Axe - used by the Executioner. *Fan - used by the Courtesan. *Syringe - used by the Doctor. *Dagger - used by the Priest, Harlequin and Officer. *Switchblade - used by the Hunter. *Claw - used by the Banker. *Razor - used by the Barber. *Hidden Gun (used as an ability) *Smoke Bomb (used as an ability) Throwing knives (used as an ability) 'Multiplayer Abilities ' *Poison *Power Charge *Firecrackers Other Tools Other than the weapons, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood will include some old and new tools avaliable to Ezio. *Horses *Advanced Flying Machine *Mounted Cannons *Lift *Chase-Breakers *Parachutes Enemies *Papal Guards *Brutes *Seekers *Arquebusier *Militia Guards Controlling the Assassins Now that Ezio is a master assassin he is in control of the assassin order during the Renaissance; similar to Al Mualim in the first game. During the game you will have the option to send assassins to certain areas in the world to complete tasks. You will have the ability to send a group to different countries like Spain, Germany, or England in order to complete an assassination. You can have the ability to train young assassins and have them do jobs for you. Not all assassinations will go according to plan, especially with the younger assassins. Depending on the assassins you choose for each mission and their success or failure, an assassin can be called when he is needed in more assassinations and help out Ezio firsthand, or be unable to participate in future assassinations. Based on the assassination outcome, the gameplay could change. Multiplayer Overview Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood is the first Assassin's Creed game to feature a multiplayer mode. The players are Templars in training at the Abstergo facility. They use the animi (plural for animus) to access memories of highly skilled Assassins and then train by stalking and killing one another. If the game is pre-ordered at GameStop, an extra character called "the Harlequin"(the clown/joker) will be available to play as. One of the multiplayer game modes has been announced in the July edition of Playstation magazine. This mode is called "Wanted". Six to eight players are dropped on a map, not too small, not too big, where they stalk and kill each other. Each player is given a target, who is another player. Your goal is to find and kill your target without being seen or killed by your own predator. If you break cover, your target sees you and will run away, starting a chase sequence. They will try to hide from you, you have to catch them and kill them. Aside from the characters and the "Wanted" game mode, a few more specifics have been revealed: eight characters have been confirmed (Courtesan, Hunter, Barber, Priest, Banker, Executioner, Doctor and Merchant) and two special characters, the "Harlequin" available with a pre-order at GameStop, and the "Officer", available with a pre-order at Best Buy. It is confirmed that the multiplayer experience can be accessed through Xbox Live, Playstation Network and also on the PC. The multiplayer beta will be exclusively for PlayStation 3. The unique multiplayer mode was heralded by many at E3 2010 where it was showcased. It even received recognition from GameTrailers when they awarded it the Best Multiplayer Game of the show. Physics and Effects Ubisoft has stated that the graphics will be improved upon, as well as several physics in the game. Ragdolls will fall much more realistically due to the new, edited Havok engine. In the other games, ragdolls sometimes would convulse when hitting the floor after being thrown off a building. In Assassin’s Creed II, Some PC players have stated that ragdolls such as the "Borgia Messenger" are more likely to fall unrealistically, due to their capes that 'clip' through their bodies. In some instances, ragdolls would have fallen with their arms clipping through their backs and legs. These certain instances mostly happen if Ezio picks up a body and throws it back on the ground, although it could happen anytime. thumb|right|300pxLimited Editions There are different limited editions of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. The "limited codex edition", exclusive to Europe and Australia, contains the game, a renaissance collector's chest, the codex, a bonus DVD with behind the scenes footage and game soundtrack, as well as an Assassins Creed: Linage DVD. It will also feature multiplayer character playing cards, 2 bonus in-game maps (Aqua Gear and Trajan Market), 2 exclusive multiplayer in-game characters, additional bonus content, and a full map of the game's setting, Rome. The "special edition" contains "Trajan Market" map, as well as "The Officer" multiplayer character. Both limited editions guarantee access to multiplayer beta for Playstation 3 players. thumb|300px|right Category:New Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Ps3 Category:Pc Category:All